


Fallen (Underswap AU)

by ahopefulreader



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopefulreader/pseuds/ahopefulreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start the day by babysitting your neighbors daughter. You end up falling down a hole with her and what happens from there is incredible. You could never have been prepared for any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babysitting, Two Kids, and a Deep, Deep Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my terrible summary, it's my first fanfic and will probably not meet your standard. That's where all of you come into play! :D Please leave a comment for me if you spot any errors or have some advice to steer me in the right direction. This is supposed to be from your point of view so there will be gender neutral pronouns and Chara/Frisk are supposed to be as well. THIS IS AN UNDERSWAP AU no surprises from me here, just thought I'd warn you. Also it is my own spin on this story/AU so not everything will match what others have written. I'm shutting up now, please enjoy the story. :D

It’s a bright sunny day. Usually, I wouldn’t notice things like this, but today, I was asked to watch my neighbors daughter, Elaine, a sweet little six-year-old girl. I’ve known them for a few years and watched her time and time again. It honestly was fun, well, usually. So, I brought her to a park located at the base of Mount Ebott. The breeze felt nice, especially under the hot sun. Elaine seemed to enjoy running around with another kid in the shade of the trees. The kid struck me as odd. Albeit, the child had a normal appearance, a green striped shirt, shorts, but their parents were nowhere to be seen. _Maybe they're nearby under another tree and you’re just not seeing them_ , I reassured myself... Until they darted off closer to the base of the mountain.

“Elaine! Elaine, don’t run off on me! I can’t see you sweetie, please come back to where I can see you! I don’t feel safe with you being so far away!” I hollered as I chased after them.

I ran and ran until I saw them near the edge of a cave, then I slowed my pace trying to catch my breath and convince myself that they were fine, just misbehaving. As I approached, their faces came into view. Elaine had a very defiant expression prominent on her face, almost as if she was doing a dare. I’ve seen that face before when a kid followed her home and called her a big chicken, that face spelled trouble in a large and angry font. Her strawberry curls bounced as she turned her head and marched into the cave with determination.

“Elaine! Don’t go in there! It’s not safe!” My cries fell onto defiant ears.

I lunged into the darkness and saw the child push a very scared and shocked Elaine into a large hole. They turned and saw me and their face went from a devious smile to shock as my hand made contact with their face.

“What the HELL is wrong with you?!” I screamed as the force of the blow made me stumble.

I tumbled down into the darkness and I saw that evil smile dance onto their face as they faded out of my view.


	2. Darkness, Then... Light??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Two chapters in one day, But I'm hoping the second will help you get into the plot. Enjoy! ;D

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!”

 

    I felt shaking. I opened my eyes to see Elaine’s tear streaked face. For a moment I wanted to console her, hug her and ask her ‘what’s wrong’ but the incident with the other child came rushing back and my thoughts changed their course immediately.

 

“Ohmygod, Elaine! Are you okay?! Is something broken?!” After she shook her head and a brief inspection from me I pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank god. I was so worried when you ran off...” A jolt of pain shot through my shoulder as I pulled away from the embrace. I winced and almost swore.

 

“A-are you okay, (Y/N)?” _Damnit. She’s scared enough as it is and there you go making it worse. Good job._

 

“I’m fine.” I lied, “My shoulder just hurts a bit, but I should be okay. I must’ve hit it on my way down or landed on it.” I briefly squeezed the swollen joint, trying not to wince in pain. _Dislocated. Perfect, absolutely PERFECT._

 

“(Y/N), i’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” she sobbed, “I should’ve listened, I-I-”

 

“It’s okay, El. Crying isn’t going to help us at all. I forgive you for not listening, but you will probably get into trouble when we get back home.”

 

 _If we get home._ My eyes wandered up to the hole we came through. I could barely see the entrance from where I sat. _That’s not going to work. Now what?_

 

“H-how are we g-going to get back?” She asked rubbing tears from her eyes. She looked at me full of... Determination?

 

I scanned the edges of the cave we were in and found only one promising way out. _I know that you shouldn’t wander around in caves if you’re lost *_ checks phone* _but, I have no reception so waiting for help is going to be even less productive than walking._

 

“I don’t know, hon, but I can’t call anyone. let’s see if that cave can lead us somewhere.”

 

I paused a moment to turn on the flashlight on my phone. The screen was cracked, so this was proving difficult. By the time I got it to click on, Elaine had wandered off already. _As if she didn’t learn the first time, then again, it's also my fault for not paying close enough attention. FM-_ I was caught off guard by the sound of dis-coherent speech. My heart beginning to race as my parental instincts kicked in, I raced after her.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  _Elaine's POV_

I walked into the hole they mentioned to see if there was anything there. _I wish mommy and daddy were here. That stupid butt-face pushed me into a hole and now I’m lost._ I could feel tears on my face but I didn’t care. _It’s my fault we’re lost. I followed that jerkface and he pushed me. Now they’re hurt and don’t know how to get us home, and- and..._

 

“Hoi! I’m Tem!” said a weird doggy thing, “You must be new! Lemmie teach you how stuff works, kay? Yaya!”

 

Its goofy face made me smile, until it did something weird. A little green heart appeared in me. _Is that mine? What is it doing? Why is it in me?_

 

“Dat is ur SOUL.” I heard the doggy talk and I could read the words next to it. There were other words too and everything got all weird and boxy looking and...

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  _Your POV_

I ran into the tunnel hoping she was fine and came across a friendly hiker, but what I saw was... Well, I’m not actually sure. She was standing in front of a weird... Cat? Whatever it was, I didn’t think it was going to be friendly. Then I noticed a green heart inside of her chest. _What the hell?!_ One appeared from my chest as well. _What are these little hearts? Why are ours different colours? That’s not important right now! What’s important is Elaine might be in danger because of an unknown... Thing! What IS that thing?!_

 

“Two new peoples?! Yaya! Hoi! I’m Tem! Dat little thing is ur SOUL! SOULs need lots of LV or luv! Here! I gives you some free!” Tem said so fast I had to read the text box near its body.

 

 _It’s black and white!? Why is there a grid around us?! This can’t be safe!_ I was astonished when white objects began to appear around us. Elaine looked suddenly frightened and I felt like I was being surrounded. One rushed forward towards Elaine.

 

“Catch teh luv!”

 

I pushed Elaine away. As she stumbled aside, “Tem” looked right at me.

 

“Ur supposed to catch it.” Tem’s previous pep seemed to have worn off a bit.

 

More objects flew at me this time. I jumped, hopped, ran, and ducked to avoid the “luv.”

 

“You figured out the trap, didn’t you?” Tem’s face suddenly shifted into a demon-like form, “Ur gonna die anyway.” All of the white objects morphed into knives, spears, and many, many more weapons.

 

“Besides, you have a lot more to worry about than that stupid Temmie.” The child from before appeared out of nowhere startling everyone in the room.

 

I grabbed Elaine and began to whisper in her ear.

 

“Try to dodge all of those things they’re going to attack with and try very hard not to let them touch you. I don’t want to see you get hurt. I’ll try to stop them, I just want you to focus on getting away. Do you understand me?” She nodded. “Good.”

 

    Both Temmie and the child were in front of us now grinning viciously. A menu distracted me by appearing in front of me and another in front of Elaine. We looked at eachother, then back to the menus. _Is that... Music? I’m so lost right now._ Four orange buttons sat at the bottom. *ATTACK *ACT *ITEM *MERCY

 _What are these supposed to do?_ Text appeared in the box above. *That last button probably won’t help here. Elaine switched to ACT using, what appeared to be her SOUL, before I could do anything and it forced my menu to follow suit.

*Chara        *Temmie

She looked at me at a loss. I switched to Temmie... _Why is my SOUL upside-down?_

*Pay    *Beg    *Pet    *Question    *Scold        *Yell

_Who is Chara? Is it the child? What will these options do?_

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_Elaine's POV_

 

I saw buttons. My... SOUL? I dunno what it is, but it pushes the buttons I want. _I don’t want to pet the stupid doggy now. Jerk._ My SOUL chose *Question while Theirs chose *Scold.

 

“Why are you trying to hurt us?” I cried out at the same time, they hollered “She’s just a child!”

 

“Cuz Tem wants to be ultra powerful! Yaya!”

 

“I’m not telling.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 _Your POV_  

 

A mischievous grin spread across “Chara’s” face as they leapt forward and swung at us. Tem blasted the area around us with the white weapons that seemed to appear from thin air. Me and Elaine were trying to dodge all of them, but she got hurt a few times in the process. Chara got pelted by Temmie and fled yelling something about “idiots” and “paying.” the turn changed to ours and I selected ITEM before she could do anything.

*C Chp Bar    *C Chp Bar

The granola bar I had packed for her snack appeared in my hand and I handed it to her. Her HP bar filled up completely and all her marks disappeared. The turn switched back to Tem’s and it pelted us. I saw a spear coming straight for Elaine in her blind spot. I threw her away from it only to take the damage myself. I felt a searing pain run through my body and watched as my HP went from 28 to 1. Elaine only had 15 HP. I was glad I saved her.

 

“El... Elaine... R-Run!” I choked out. Spots began to form and my vision began to go dark.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_Elaine's POV_

 

The jerk ran off and they saved me from Temmie. They were lying on the ground completely still. A giant goat man walked towards us, pulled out a giant fork thingy, and threw Temmie out of the place. He turned to us, his face looked gloomy.

 

“D-don’t hurt (Y/N)!” The goat man smiled at me.

 

“Do not worry my child. I will not harm you or your friend, but they need help.” He frowned, “What a horrible creature to attack such young children.” He began to smile again as he scooped them up, “My name is Asgore, I am the sole keeper of these ruins.”

 

“M-my name is Elaine...” He looked really nice, but I was still scared.

 

“Nice to meet you, my child. Let’s get them to a place where I can help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in a comment, also the next chapter may take a bit longer, but that's because it isn't written down yet. However, it may not take super long because I already have the basis of it in my head, I just don't want to burn myself out haha. Plus I just figured out how to fix the font issue from before so the first chapter will be corrected in a little bit, but thank you all for reading! Until next time!
> 
> New note: After this chapter, when POV changes, there will only be a name in itallics, not (Someone)'s POV, just to be clear. Now go read the next chapter, if you want!


	3. ???

_You_

 

    I awoke in a large bed. Well, large was hardly the word, because I could fit several of me into it and still have room to move around. It was the most comfortable bed I’ve ever laid in. The blankets were warm, the pillows were soft, but the whole ensemble was covered in silvery-white and golden hair. _Wait... Where am I?_ Suddenly everything came rushing back in short bursts.

 

 _“El... Elaine... R-run!” ~ “Do not worry my child, I will not harm you or your friend.” I could see large white arms carrying me. They were very soft and warm, wait, how do I know that? Who was carrying me? Where’s Elaine? Is she okay?!_ I tried to jump out of bed but a searing pain slammed me back down.

 

“Dammit! That fucking.. Ungh!”

 

“(Y/N)! Potty mouth!” Elaine burst through the door, ran across the room and jumped onto the edge of the bed.

 

“Elaine! Oh my god! You’re okay.” My eyes began to well up with tears as I jolted upward and squeezed her tightly to my chest.

 

“My child, you’re going to cause them to hurt themselves further.” said a large bipedal goat. I began to tense up. “I began to worry that you may not wake. I’m glad you made a recovery, though I doubt you should be sitting up just yet. Your body was in shock from such a drastic HP drop and your body may still not be ready to move around.” It’s low, gentle voice rumbled.

 

I was still skeptical of the being in the room. My first encounter wasn’t a good one and I definitely didn’t want a repeat in my current state.

 

“My _HP_? I’m sorry, but who are you? And where am I exactly?” So many questions began to form in my head that I began to feel dizzy.

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I forgot we never formally met before now.” he scratched his head, “My name is Asgore, I am the keeper of the ruins. Currently, you are in my house. I know you must have many questions, but first you should probably drink this tea. It may be a bit hot, but it will help with your nerves.”

 

He held out a small cup at a respectful distance. I never even realized he was holding anything at all, let alone a cup that was much too small for his own hands. I looked at it skeptically.

 

“Is it the tea you made me?” Elaine piped up curiously.

 

“No, my child, it is not. However, it is one of the ones you said they may enjoy.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Cinnamon butterscotch.” he suddenly looked glum.

 

I felt a twinge a guilt run through me. That sad face is one I’ve seen before on people who have lost someone very close. His low, kind rumbling voice and kind demeanor hid his sorrow well. He looked very large and very strong, even so, I had a hard time believing he’d be able to intentionally hurt anyone. _Besides, if he wanted to hurt us... or worse... He would’ve a while ago, I mean that “Tem” thing nearly killed me and that thing is tiny compared to him._ I began to smile sheepishly and clasped the cup.

 

“I’m sorry for my hostility...” I looked down, “How long have I been... unconscious?” I said cautiously looking at Elaine and bringing the tea to my mouth.

 

“Several days.” His face shifted to an apologetic smile.

 

“Several days?!” I nearly dropped the tea onto my lap.

 

“My dear, would you mind leaving me and (Y/N) alone for a moment? I have much to tell them, like what I told you before, and I wouldn’t want you have to sit through that again and be bored.” He smiled at Elaine.

 

“Okay...” she looked at me, hugged me tightly for a moment, and then walked away.

 

“I’ve been knocked out for _days?!_ And what are you? I know it’s rude but still, and what was that “Tem” thing? And...” My voice trailed off.

 

The reason I stopped was several embarrassing thoughts came into my mind. I was in _his_ bed, _he_ was nursing _me_ back to health, and _he_ had to take care of me when I... needed certain bodily functions taken care of.

 

“I’m sorry...” My face felt like it was on fire.

 

He just smiled kindly, “It is okay. You and the child were attacked by a horrible creature just outside of the ruins. I am of monsterkind, and yes, you were unconscious for several days. During that time I have taken care of the child and done my best to make sure you recovered.”

 

    I felt so wrong inside as I sipped at the tea. Its delicious flavor filled me with warmth as I tried to process the information. I mean, monsters? I never believed in monsters, even as a kid. I was that odd child that had a hard time believing in Santa or the tooth fairy let alone _monsters._ Yet, here I was, sitting directly in front of one, in ones bed, and drinking ones tea. I felt like a failure for being unable to take care of Elaine properly. _It_ is _your fault for her falling in the first place, and by now, her parents probably blame me for her disappearance._ I didn't realize I was crying until the large monster leaned forward, wiped off my tears, and embraced me. It was awkward, but I didn’t want to fight it.

 

“You’re okay now. I will not let anything harm you or the little girl while you both are in my care. She will be fine and has missed you dearly. Would you like me to send her in?” he asked pulling away.

 

“Yes, please... But,” I began to feel uneasy, “Did you see the other child?” He suddenly looked ashamed and very worried.

 

“No I did not. I will look fo-”

 

“Don’t. There’s something wrong with that one. They are the whole reason Elaine and I fell. They pushed her in with a big creepy smile and attacked us while that “Tem” thing tried to kill us.”

 

“Oh my. That must be the ‘big dummy’ Elaine mentioned before.”

 

“That’s the one... Steer clear of them, no matter what you do, don’t let them get near you and run away if they attack.” I felt a little foolish telling him this, but I felt it was necessary. _There’s more to that kid, I know it._

 

“I will. I will also inform any other monsters in the area about the child. I will be sending Elaine in a moment.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_Elaine_

 

I was sitting, swinging my legs on Asgore’s chair. _They’ve been talking a long time... Are they alright?_

 

“Elaine? My child?” I watched the big fluffy monster come in, “They wish to see you.”

 

I jumped off the chair, ran down the hall, swung the door open, and then stopped. They were crying.

 

“What’s wrong?” they looked up at me.

 

“Nothing sweetie. Come’mere.” They spread their arms.

 

I ran over to the bed, climbed onto their lap, and hugged them again.

 

“Are you all better?” I really wanted to know. I felt bad for making this happen... Really, really bad.

 

“Not quite, but as soon as I am, we’re going home, okay?” They smiled through their tears.

 

“Okay... I’m gonna miss Asgore... He’s really nice to me and makes me feel better when I’m sad...”

 

“I know, sweetie, I know. So,” they wiped their face, “Mind telling me about your past few days?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this may have been a bit choppy, but I'm hoping you like it. Chapter 4 will help fix this a little bit since it will fill in more of the story, but for now, enjoy being awake for me. :D (also, this may seem a little shippy in places or seem like I'm trying to pair our characters with (Y/N), but I'm not. If you guys would like to see some fluff between certain characters, I may write little sub-chapters that wont actually affect the story line, but act as an AU where the main character and other characters hook up, just shoot me some suggestions, okay? Cool.)


	4. Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back.... Okay, I'm so so so sorry about how long it's taken me to update. I've fallen behind on... well.... My ENTIRE life, thankfully, I got to steal the pc to get this jammed out and I promise the next chapter is already written, just not typed up. It will go up tomorrow or later this week, I PROMISE.

_You_

 

    The next few days were rather bland, well, aside from the awkward moments when Asgore lead me to the restroom, but other than that, it was boring as can be. I had the days literally mapped out to a fault. Elaine would wake up, run from her room into mine, jump on the bed, wake me up, hug me, and leave again to play or read a book. After Asgore wakes up, the smell of his wonderful cooking would waft through the whole building and into my room, distracting me from whatever book I decided to read. When he finishes up, he walks into my room accompanied by Elaine holding it on a large tray beside their own chattering warmly. She sits right next to me gesturing wildly telling me about things she's seen while Asgore sits on the end of the bed helping her story along here and there. After we finish up, he places the plates back onto the tray, walks out, comes back with mint tea, and has me stretch and exercise to help with my shoulder. _But he doesn’t let me leave the room on my own and doesn’t like it if I walk about._

 

    Thankfully for me, I’m stubborn. I was beginning to feel crazy cooped up in that room all day every day, so at night, or what I thought was night, I’d wander out after they fell asleep, mostly because I had to use the restroom though. I’d walk around to the different bookcases and browse through the novels to the best of my ability in the dark to nab some for later. On occasion, I’d also wander to the kitchen for some water, head back to my room and read until I was tired. That’s all that ever happened, until tonight. Tonight, I decided to make tea. _I know I can hurt my shoulder by raising it up over my head, but being stuck in that bed is ridiculous._

 

“Not to be rude, but right now is not exactly the best time to be making tea.” his low voice jumped me.

 

“Fuck!” My feet came off the floor causing me to knock over my cup. “I’m so sorry, I um.... you startled me.” His stern look wasn’t a good sign.

 

“It is fine, but do not say such things in front of Elaine. Those words are not appropriate for her to be hearing. So, why are you making tea?” his face softened quite a bit.

 

“I... I can’t sleep. I’ve tried. I’ve been cooped up in your room so long that I feel like I’m going crazy... Mind if I ask you why you’re up?”

 

I took the pot of boiling water off the stove and poured it into two cups.

 

“I fell asleep reading in my chair. I think you bumped into me on your way through and I saw you walk in here. You know you can re-injure your shoulder still.”

 

He placed loose leaf tea strainers into the cups.

 

Yeah, I know, but I hate feeling trapped like that, and another thing, from what I understand, my shoulder should’ve been fine after eating because food here heals your HP, right?”

 

“Well...”

 

He nervously brought the small cup to his lips. It seemed so unfitting for him to be drinking out of because of his sheer size alone. _Why doesn’t he have any dishes that are his size?_ ’

 

“Well?”

 

“I don’t know. It bothers me immensely. I would ask Undyne about it but...” his voice trailed off for a moment, “I have a theory. You fell through the barrier. Many years ago, human mages trapped monsterkind in the Underground. You have been eating monster food which should have healed any damage dealt down here, and any injuries you acquired before your... Accident. Something about human magic must have caused your shoulder not heal properly.”

 

“So, wait. You mean I injured my shoulder inside the barrier or near it and that’s why it won’t heal by magic or by the means of ITEMs?”

 

“Yes.”

 

I sipped the tea trying to digest the information.

 

“So how come I got hurt and Elaine didn’t? I mean if she did, she’s certainly not dealing with anything like this.”

 

“Did you land on the bed of golden flowers?”

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“I garden. She is much smaller than you are and they were more than likely able to cushion her fall much better...”

 

“And I landed after her from what I could tell, so most of the flowers were probably already crushed.” I frowned into my cup.

 

“I am going to assume I’m not going to be able to get you to stay in that bed anymore, am I? I know that it isn’t your first night out of my room.” He set his empty cup on the counter.

 

“Don’t tell Elaine... Please...” I looked down guiltily, “She was really looking forward to giving me a tour...” I began to stare into my cup. _Why am I such a bad influence? I never even thought about her..._

 

“You should not lie to her like that,” his face was stern once again, “She is still very young and trusting, how do you think she would react to learning about being lied to in such a way?” He let that thought sink in “But, I will not tell her you slipped out.”

 

“Thank you... for everything.” I set my cup in the sink.

 

I saw Asgore’s face redden slightly as I walked back to my temporary prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm so sorry, but I will spoil a bit, you get out of the ruins in the next chapter, so yay! I also plan to try and update every weekend, but I can't promise that. But thank you to everyone that has read this or is still reading this for your patience, it means a lot to me.


	5. We're Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again... Effffffffffffff. I seriously have a problem. I don't know how to pace my writing. this chapter, in truth, was supposed to be the ending of the last chapter... And it took me all week to type between school and my home life, but here you are, so sorry for taking so long, Enjoy! ;D

_Elaine_

 

The next morning I walked to Azy’s room. _Are they better yet? I want to show them around the house._ I pushed the door open and saw them sitting up.

 

“Good morning.” they smiled at me from the bed.

 

“Awww. You got up before I could get you up.” I pouted.

 

“Well, you can still hug me, right?” they looked like they were trying not to laugh at me.

 

“Nope.” I ran up onto the bed, “but you can still hug me.”

 

They laughed when I stuck my tongue out at them. “Okay.” Then they squeezed me.

 

“Is your arm better yet? I really, really want to give you a tour now.”

 

They laughed again. “Even if it’s not, I’m not waiting around anymore, so, you ready?”

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I can’t wait! Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go?”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_Asgore_

 

I looked up from my book to see the child running down the hall gesturing wildly at everything and speaking, seemingly, without a breath in between. Not far behind  her was (Y/N), smiling as they were led on by the energetic little girl. _Time for theatrics._ I sighed through my nose, stood up and walked over.

 

“(Y/N), are you sure you should be walking around like that? I’m not sure your arm is really better, besides that, I don’t want you to hurt it again.”

 

“Asgore,” they sighed tiredly, “I’m fine, really, I promise.”

 

“Azy, I was trying to give them a tour, can I finish please?” she looked slightly annoyed with me.

 

“Fine, but I am accompanying you, just to make sure they do not hurt themselves.”

 

“Yes!” She fist pumped and ran off towards the kitchen, back to her gesturing.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_You_

 

I breathed a sigh of relief as Elaine ran off.  _I get it now, he was acting._ He was chuckling at her, shaking his head.

 

“Children.” he smiled.

 

“They’re definitely something.” I winked at him as a silent thank you. He nodded and we followed her along.

 

A while later, the tour led us back to the end of the hallway to the left of Asgore’s room. A large mirror was in the wall at the very end of the hall with flowers by a kid’s room and a door that read ‘under construction’ or whatever in dusty letters. _Hold on. There’s no spare room. I’ve been confined to his room and he wouldn’t sleep in the same room as me or Elaine... Where has he been sleeping? He caught me on my way to the kitchen from his chair... Don’t tell me-_

 

“(Y/n)? Is something wrong?” Elaine looked up at me timidly.

 

“I’m fine, honey, but,” I looked to Asgore, “You haven’t been sleeping in your chair... Have you?”

 

“Have you perused my living room? There are many books to read of many different kinds, I think you will enjoy it immensely.” He dodged the question looking to another room.

 

“Azy,” Elaine whined “You’re talking about different stuff when (Y/N) asked you something. That’s rude.” she frowned.

 

He sighed deeply through his nose ( _Snout? What would he call it?_ ) “You are right, dear child, it was very rude of me to try and change the subject on them. Yes, (Y/N), I have been sleeping in my chair. I did not think it appropriate for you two to share a room, seeing as how you are not siblings.”

 

“You shouldn’t have done that! It’s bad for anyone to sleep in a chair, besides that, I could’ve slept somewhere else. For example, on the floor with extra blankets like a kid at a sleepover or a birthday party.” _I wish I would’ve known. I feel awful now._

 

“I was worried about my shoulder. I am alright sleeping in my chair, It is quite comfortable and I can read a book by the fire before I decide to rest.”

 

“You could sleep in the same bed,” Elaine interrupted, “Me and Becky do sometimes when daddy is washing the blankets.”

 

By this point, Asgore had turned a deep shade of red and I felt like I was on fire. _Oh my god. It’s a good thing she’s innocent, otherwise she’d be so embarrassed. Fuck. Now this is even more awkward._

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I should’ve asked him later, that way you wouldn’t have ended up in the middle of an argument.” I cooed, successfully changing the subject.

 

Asgore’s face was less red now. “How about we go outside after tea? Me and (Y/N) can talk about this later.”

 

“Okay, but for real, you can sleep together.”

 

Tea was incredibly silent, except for Elaine’s cheery humming. I sipped at my drink staring very pointedly at the center of my cup as my flaming face cooled to a smolder. Asgore didn’t seem to have much better luck from what I could see past the center of my cup. He shifted his hands every so often until Elaine finished her tea.

 

    Soon after, we walked out the door and Elaine ran and jumped into the red leaves. I followed her around much closer than last time fearing another... defiant moment. _What’s That yellow... Thing?_ I bumped into it. * Rustling through the leaves with your little friend fills you with determination. _What the..? This feeling... Is determination?_ File two saved. _Excuse me?_ My face got hit with leaves.

 

“Got you!” she laughed and ran away. The yellow thing slipped my mind.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” I smiled joining her in her little game of ‘leaf ball.’

 

I grabbed some leaves and threw them at her once I got close and missed. So, instead of admitting defeat, I caught her and began to tickle her.

 

“Ha ha. Got you.” I teased

 

“Hee hee S-sto ha ha ha Stop! Stop! Ha ha (Y-Y/N)!” she whined through all her giggles.

 

We continued our little game for a while. Asgore walked inside proclaiming loudly that he was making lunch and told us not to come in until he gave us the go ahead. I tickled Elaine a few more times until she wanted to play tag. _I wish I could tell time.... My cell! oh wait... that’s dead..._

 

“It’s time for lunch!” he bellowed.

 

“Yay! Are we having that soup? The one you got the veggies for?”

 

“Yes we are, but in a bread bowl.” He was smiling warmly as he walked us inside, well, Elaine bounced in with an amazing amount of energy and enthusiasm for a kid who’s played for hours.

 

“A bread bowl? Why not a soup bowl?” _What?_

 

“Hahahaha! You will see, my child, but I will assure you you will enjoy it much more than a soup bowl.” his laughter shook the walls, but its warmth and charm made it easier on our ears.

 

 _She’s never had a bread bowl? I thought she has eaten one before or at least been to Panera Bread..._ As soon as we were fully inside with the door closed my mouth threatened to drool. The smell of hot cheese, bread, and some meat had permeated the house.

 

“Oh my lord, Asgore! That smells wonderful.”

 

“It definitely smells really yummy.” agreed Elaine.

 

“I am glad you think so, but please do not praise my cooking before you taste it.” he chuckled as he set the table. He had us sit instead of allowing us to help. He carried in a large tray filled with the bowls. each had a handle peeking out from its lid, cheese spilling over the edges and slightly covering the top.

 

“What’s the occasion? I mean, we haven’t eaten something this fancy yet.” I chuckled.

 

“Well, I figured I should make something special now that you are no longer confined to my room.”

 

I bit into the gravy-like stock and melted. _He’s a cooking god!_ I ignored the smarting from the oven hot soup. _Good thing monster food heals HP... Those burns would’ve left nasty scars._

 

“Mhmmm, It’s-”

 

“Wait, the soup is IN the bread? The bread IS the bowl? This is real?” Elaine questioned, clearly bewildered.

 

I chuckled, “Yes, honey, the bowl is made of bread, and it’s delicious! Try a bite, but be careful, it’s still really hot.”

 

    She eyed it suspiciously, grabbed the spoon handle, pulled it from the cheese with a chunk of meat and bread. Asgore stared intensely, but politely, in anticipation of her verdict. She blew on the spoon, looked at it touched it to her lip like her mother taught her, and decided it cool enough to eat. She stuck the spoon in her mouth. Her face light up immediately. Asgore let out his breath in a sigh of relief.

“Mmmmm!” She chewed and swallowed as fast as he could, “It’s so yummy! You did really good Azy!”

 

“Thank you, dear. A kind woman taught me long before you even arrived, so I have had much time to practice.” he scratched the back of his head.

 

I began to eat slower as my face fell. _Our arrival..._ The words struck me between my eyes. _We still need to go home... and I’m starting to not want to. Asgore’s so sweet to us both, I doubt I could repay him... Elaine looks so happy here... and Asgore... I’m sorry... I’m so sorry..._

 

“(Y/N)?” Elaine was staring at me.

 

Asgore looked over, “What is the matter?” He asked soothingly. _No... Please, don’t make this harder..._

 

I felt tears roll down my cheeks for the first time in a long while. “We need to go home.” I croaked, “I don’t... I don’t even know how.” I began to wipe the tears off my face in a sad attempt to clean myself up enough to talk with confidence.

 

Asgore’s face suddenly became ashen. “I am sorry, but there is something I must attend to.” He stood, and left without saying anything or looking back.

 

“(Y/N)...” Elaine began to cry, “I don’t wanna go!”

 

“Neither do I, but what about your parents? They’re probably worried sick and miss you so much, you probably don’t even know! Or how about all your friends?! What about anyone who cares about you other than me?!”

 

“What about Azy!?” She wailed, “He’s going to miss us and I love him like mommy and daddy! He’s really nice to me! What about him!? What are you going to say to him?! He _SAVED_ us!” she began to blubber “I don’t know what to do.”

 

 _What about him? What about them? What about me? What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to do it?_ “I don’t know,” I knelt down and put my head on her shoulder, “I really don’t know, and I’m sorry I’m yelling. I’m scared too, but maybe he can go through the barrier with us... I really want to stay too, but we can’t. I can’t do that to your parents. Let’s go find him,” I looked up at her face moving my hands to her shoulders, “okay?”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_Asgore_

 

    I unlocked the chain over the steps and began my descent. I could hear yelling above me as I walked down the corridor. _Not them too. Every time,_ **_every time_ ** _a child comes down here, I get close to them, they run off, and **die**. I cannot lose any more. Especially to _ her _. First our own, and then six more... All for nothing. Why is she such a coward? She could’ve gone up there with the first SOUL and taken six more, broke the barrier, and saved everyone... we would not have to deal with this..._  I _wouldn't have to deal with this... pain._ The door at the end of the hall came into view. I lifted my arms, preparing to destroy the exit.

 

“Asgore.” I turned to face them.

 

“Please go back upstairs you two.”

 

“Can you go with us? Back to the surface?” the child asked almost whispering.

 

“No.”

 

“Why not? The barrier-” (Y/N) started.

 

“Needs seven human SOULs to be destroyed and free everyone. It would be selfish and cowardly for me to leave with you two without taking everyone with me. It is even worse to sacrifice someone to free someone else, is it not? does the other life not matter? Even if it means everyone’s permanent imprisonment?” I scolded.

 

“Azy...” the child began to cry

 

“Listen, my child, (Y/N), if you leave, you cannot return. You must be cautious, she... **Toriel** , will kill you without hesitation. She wishes to save all the monsters. They are so close to losing hope and turning to dust... She needs only one more SOUL to break the barrier, but she will take them both. It would break her heart to see one of you left behind, crying, and broken.”

 

“I won’t let her hurt Elaine! I don’t care about everyone else! She’s only a girl! She doesn’t deserve it! She has always been kind to everyone and makes up for when she hasn’t been! Thousands of people or not, she doesn’t deserve to die!”

 

 _Their confidence, determination, and sense of justice is surprising_. I sighed through my nose.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_Elaine_

 

 _Azy is scaring me... Does everyone really want me dead ‘cept for (Y/N)? Am I mean? Why_ is _everyone stuck here?_ I squeezed (Y/N)’s hand.

 

“As right as you are, you cannot kill her. Her life is important too along with all the monsters you will be bound to meet along your journey, but you must prove yourself to me.”

 

He tipped his head downward and a large forky thing appeared in his hand. I began to cry because I recognized the boxiness from the fight with Tem. _He’s going to attack us._

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_You_

 

“You must prove you are strong enough to survive Toriel!”

 

Solemn, dutiful music began to emit from... everywhere. The battle HUD appeared. **_SHIT!!_ ** His eye flashed orange three times. I grabbed Elaine as his trident swung toward us jumping left to dodge his attack. Mid jump, his trident passed through our SOULs.

 

“Huh?” _Yeah that sounded intelligent. Good job, self._

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_Elaine_

 

 _It went through us?_ I sniffed as Azy lashed the other way. We landed on our feet, but I jumped when the thing got really close to us. I was really scared and didn’t mean too, but it went through me and hit (Y/N). _You have to move or it will hurt you!_

 

“Ugnh.” They cried as they hit the ground from pain. _Oh no! It’s coming back and they’re not ready!_

 

“You have to move or it will hit you!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Jump!” I yelled as I grabbed their shirt.

 

They pushed me back trying to move. It passed through us again.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_Asgore_

 

_The child learned rather quickly about the orange attack, but (Y/N)..._

 

“You will die if you do not learn fast enough what an attack is.”

 

My final blow flew through them both, hitting nothing.

 

“She has a home to go to!”

 

“Azy, I miss mommy...”

 

 _Dammit..._ I began to charge my next attack.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_You_

 

 _Blue!? Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck!_ The trident came straight for me while elaine backed away looking pensive and scared. I froze in a panic not knowing what to do. _Holy hell! I’m okay! Elaine!!_

 

“El FREEZE!” My cry scared her stiff and it passed through her too. _Good, she’s fine. I scared her, but she’s fine._

 

The trident passed through us twice more. _I really need to get my HP up, but we don’t have any ITEMs... Only twelve... crap._ *He doesn’t seem to be looking at either of you. I chose to ACT once again. *Convince

 

“They miss her... And it’s my fault...”

 

“I need to go home, or they’ll be sad.”

 

He flung his hand forward. _Effffffff. A new attack? Again?_ Many things came out, but nothing came near us.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_Elaine_

 

*He doesn’t seem to want to fight you. I chose to Act. *Console

 

“I’m going to miss you Azy...” I began to cry before I could tell him anything else.

 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for both of us. It was more than kind.”

 

I walked up to him while he was attacking and hugged him, shoving my face into his chest. He wrapped an arm around me and grabbed (Y/N) too.

 

“I’m going to miss you both as well. Be safe on your journey.” He stood and began to leave.

 

_We’re sorry we have to go._

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_You_

 

I nearly collapsed. I felt like I had swallowed poisoned nails inside. _He seemed so lonely..._

 

“Are you ready, El?” I said trying to sound stronger than I felt.

 

She wiped her eyes “Mmhmm.” she grabbed my hand and looked to the door.

 

I pushed the door open and stepped outside.

 

“Holy sh-”

 

“(Y/N)! Not aga- JESUS!”

 

“El!?”

 

Snow and trees surrounded the path we stepped onto. Narnia is all that seemed to repeatedly run through my head, until the cold popped my thought bubble.

 

“(Y/N)... I’m cold.”

 

“I know. Me too.”

 

I began to realize how poorly suited we were for this weather. We were dressed in summer clothes, her in a jean skirt and a T-shirt with little black dress shoes, and me in a T-shirt and jeans with some sneakers. My shirt had several tears along the bottom and the hem was shredded plus my jeans were in tatters. Elaine's clothes weren’t much better, damage wise. Her skirt was ripped halfway up her leg and her shirt had several holes. Thankfully our shoes weren’t destroyed like everything else. _It’s in the middle of the friggin summer! What’s with all this snow?!_

 

“Well, there’s no point in standing here shivering. Let’s see if we can find somewhere warmer.”

 

“Mm.”

  
We began to walk the trail with no idea what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I need to leave a shout out to someone I don't know. My laptop died in school today while I was typing this up and it never signed me out of my google drive. thankfully, whoever this person is was freaking amazing and left me a note instead of destroying my work. So, If you are reading this, whoever you may be, thank you soo much for that and thank you for the generous compliment on my fic. /////.\\\\\\\\\


	6. Authors Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter. fml. Read the next note.

_ Elaine _

 

_ At first, crunching through the snow was fun... Now I’m cold. And Bored. _ The snow melted in my shoes and got all squishy and the sound they made was like that wierd goo that makes fart noises.  _ This is really gross. _

 

“(Y-Y/N)? My shoes are soaked.”

 

“I-I noticed... I-is that what’ss making th-that noise?”

 

“Mhm.” I wrinkled my nose.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_ You _

 

She made a face that screamed ‘yuck.’ I chuckled.

 

“I-it’s not funny.” She frowned at me.

 

“I’m s-sorry.” I continued to chuckle anyway.  _ Poor girl doesn’t have very good sho- _

 

I tripped over a stick and whitewashed myself.  _ Ahh, Karma... _ I lifted my head and she cracked up.

 

“I guess I de-eserved that, huh?”

 

“Mhm.” She was giggling too hard to speak.

 

I stood up and wiped the snow off my stinging face with my numb hands and began to shake out the snow that caught on my clothes. Once I finished, we began to walk and Elaine’s laughter began to subside. Suddenly, we were jumped out of our skins by the sounds of breaking wood and ice. Elaine shrieked briefly.

“Are you okay?” I began to look her over.

 

“I’m fine. What was that?!”

 

“I... I don’t know, I’ll check and try to see, okay?” I looked ahead, first, to the path and then scanned the edges of the woods.  _ Strange. There’s no broken branches, no fallen trees, I don’t even see any animals. What could’v- _

 

“(Y/N). Look behind us.” Elaine commanded slowly and quietly.

 

I saw her shivering in fear, not just from the cold and my eyes widened. I slowly began to look behind us. Up the path aways where I tripped, the frozen stick had become completely shattered in the middle.  _ Oh shit! _

 

“El, take my hand.” I watched the path intensely for any sign of movement.

 

“I  _ am _ holding your hand.” She was staring at me quizzically.  _ Great. I can’t feel anything and there’s something behind us. Just perfect. _

 

I squeezed her hand tightly as I began to briskly walk forward, shivering, and towing her behind me so she could keep up my pace. The only thing breaking my concentration and the intense silence was the squishing noise coming from her shoes. We continued until she just stopped dead without warning, and I immediately knew why. A very tall wooden gate was blocking the path on a bridge.  _ In all the places there could’ve been a gated wall, it just has to be on a bridge, not anywhere else so that I could try to climb over it with El, then again, that’s probably the point. _ I heard crunching noises behind us and slowly turned to face them.

 

“El, get behind me. Now.” A looming figure approached us and extended its hand. I stared in disbelief.  _ It’s bone! Just bare bones! There’s absolutely no tissue, nothing! _

 

“human. is that any way to greet a stranger? shake my hand.” I extended my open hand, preparing myself to beat the living hell out of whoever this is if they try to hurt us. We shook, seemingly without incident.

 

“uh, wow. you didn’t feel that?”

 

“Huh?”  _ Yeah, that sounded smart, good job. _

 

“the toy buzzer?” They pulled their hand away revealing the joke strapped to their palm.

“Um, nope. Apparently not.”

 

“wow. you’re really chilled to the bone, aren’t you?” Elaine snorted as the tall skeleton winked.  _ How did he? Wait did he just... pun me? What the hell is going on? _

 

“Mhmm, sh-shocking, isn’t it?” The skeleton snorted.

 

“my name’s Papyrus. i’m one of the royal sentries on watch for humans.” My muscles tensed, “honestly though, i don’t much care about capturing the two of you. Sans, though, sans is a human hunting fanatic.” I reached behind me protectively, but Elaine moved to greet him.

 

“I’m Elaine, and this is (Y/N). It’s ice to meet you.” She smiled.

 

“El-”

 

“it’s ice to meet you too, although i don’t have any.” El snickered, “speaking of sans, you’re probably going to have to meet him as well if you want to warm up, aside from the fuzzy feelings you’ll get when you do. you’ll have to go through that gate, though. he made it without a lock for the door, so it kinda defeats its own purpose. anyone could go through it.”

 

“There’s no way I’m letting her walk through that door and chance her getting caught by the other sentry!” I grabbed Elaine’s hand.

 

“But-” I interrupted.

 

“No buts, El.” Papyrus began to snicker and laugh brightly.

 

“well there’s two butts, actually, seeing as how i don’t have one.” his face changed a bit “my brother is harmless, really. he couldn’t bring himself to hurt anything. your little friend will be fine. she’ll be hidden well and so will you.” My blood pumped to my head.  _ Does he think I’m stupid?! Granted, I trusted a bipedal goat monster, but I don’t even know him! His attire doesn’t exactly scream ‘good samaritan.’ _

 

The skeleton loomed over us in a black winter jacket that appeared to have a fur lining and a red shirt with white pants and...  _ Bunny slippers?! _

 

“Come on, (Y/N).” I turned and saw El past the open gate and my jaw dropped.

 

“we should go and make sure she doesn’t get caught. besides, i don’t think the two of you can take much more of this cold.” I glared intensely at him.

 

“If anything happens...” He began to sweat profusely from his brow  _ How?! You know what? It doesn’t matter. _

 

I stepped through the gate to see El tapping her foot impatiently.

 

“(Y/N), go behind my station.” I raised an eyebrow, “you don’t have time, my brothers coming now.” He shoved me urgently toward the post.

 

“He- oof.” I fell next to the post and struggled to get behind it as quickly as possible.

 

“quickly, little one, behind that lamp.”  _ What!? _ My eyes widened as I risked a peek from behind the counter.

 

“PAPY! BRO!” a short skeleton bounded through the snow and leapt through the air to embrace Papyrus, “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN HOURS.”

 

“i was on break.”

 

“UGH. PAPS, WERE YOU BEING A LAZYBONES AGAIN?” I looked to Elaine who was frozen to her spot.  _ Is she scared? Her face is fierce, but it looks like she’s straining to breathe... _

 

“no, sans, i’ve worked myself to the bone.”  _ Ugh. _

 

“UGH. PAPS, YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON GUARD FOR HUMANS, NOT AVOIDING IT WITH PUNS. WHY DON’T YOU RECALIBRATE YOUR TRAPS OR PUZZLES? I WON'T MAKE IT INTO THE ROYAL GUARD IF ONE OF US IS SLACKING OFF, AND I WANT TO BE CAPTAIN, MAKE YOU EVEN MORE PROUD, AND EVEN MORE IMPORTANTLY, I’LL FINALLY HAVE MORE FRIENDS...” His mood dropped a little with the mention of friendship...

 

“all right, i’ll be there in a minute, bro. Just give me a moment to make sure my lamp and station are o.k.” sans perked up once again and smothered his brother in a hug.

 

“THANKS, BRO! YOU’RE THE GREATEST BROTHER EVER!” And with that, he dashed away.

 

“You can come out now.” I stood slowly, unsure of what to take from the scene that unfolded before my eyes.

 

“He’s your brother?” Elaine poked at Papyrus, curiosity dripping off of her words.

 

“yes, isn’t he amazing?”

 

“Mhm. He seems really nice.”

 

_ He had a blue cape. _ Of all the things I could’ve thought about the skellington, that’s all my brain could muster.

 

“Why was he wearing a cape?” I blurted, interrupting my own train of thought and clearing the fog.

 

“he made that a few weeks ago for a costume party we went to and he’s been wearing it since. he calls it his ‘battle body.’”

 

“Are you his older brother?” Elaine perked up.  _ Well, he did say he wanted to impress him, so maybe? _

 

“how could someone as sansational as him be younger than me?

 

“Oh...”

 

“isn’t he cool?”

  
“Literally.” I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life has been a basket of apples recently. I wanted to have this posted last Tuesday because I had finally gotten caught up on my life and then my stepfather got what we thought was food poisoning. So instead of getting this published, I was helping take care of him. Then one of my roommates got sick in the same way, so we were mapping out foods the two had eaten in common when they miraculously recovered. the next day, my mother got sick, so I skipped school to finish bleaching or dishes and throwing away our leftovers when I suddenly got sick as well. Not even an hour later I had my head in the toilet and my mother was rushed into the ER for severe abdominal pain that vicodins weren't touching. Four hours into my sickness I blew chunks so severely that my throat began to bleed a bit and my body was so weak I passed out on a mattress outside of the bathroom on the floor. Turns out all of us had gotten what local hospitals have been referring to the 'GI Flu." This flu attacks the intestines in many of the same ways of food poisoning but can last up to two weeks. I managed to break my fever in six days, but now I've been chasing my tail catching up all over again. So yeah, basket of apples. Thankfully, I'm back on my feet and writing again, so sorry for the late chapter and thank you all for the support, it means a huge deal to me. ;D


	7. Too Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away from this, btw, if you didn't read the authors note, your missing some of the story. Better explanation of my absence below with important story information.

_Elaine_

 

“you guys can go on ahead, i’ll distract sans.” Papyrus walked back toward the gate.

 

“Uhm, you’re going the wrong way” (Y/N) pointed out.

 

“don’t worry, I know a shortcut.” _Shortcut?_ I began to follow him, but-

 

“He’s gone!” I looked at (Y/N). “I don’t see him anywhere!”

 

“No way.” They peered up the path, “Holy... Th-thin air? H-how? There’ss no f-footprints.”

 

“Y-you’re shivering aggain.”

 

“Let’s go up the path. Th-there’s nno point in trying to g-go back to A...” _Azy... I miss him..._

 

I said nothing as I walked behind (Y/N) and followed them into a clearing. _Are there anymore people here? Oooh! Maybe there’s another skeleton! Or someone that’s really nice, like Azy! Wait, what’s that?_ I spotted a box.

 

“(Y/N), look! There’s a box! Maybe there’s more monsters nearby!” Running forward, I searched for someone that could help us.

  
But there wasn’t anyone there. _Where’s sans and Papyrus? Didn’t they just come over here?_ I looked to (Y/N), they were looking at this shiny star thingy. *HP fully restored. Huh? I looked back at the box and tried to read the sign next to it.

 

“Th-this is a box. You can... s-store? Things inside.”

 

“Store means you can put things in it to take out later, like your toy box or refrigerator.” (Y/N) walked over.

 

“Orr you can take things out to use. Sin... sin...” I frowned. _Sincerely is harder to say when you’re cold._

 

“Here, say it like this: sin-sarah-lee.”

 

“Sin-ssarah-lee, a box lover.” I looked at (Y/N), “Can I open it?”

 

“Well, let me look first, just to make sure it doesn’t belong to someone else, okay?”

 

“Mhm.” i hugged myself to stop the shivers. They stood up holding a glove. *A worn pink leather glove, for five fingered folk.

  
“It sayss it’s a w-weapon, but it might keep your h-hand warm a-and it doesn’t look dangerous...” They handed me the glove. *You equipped the tough glove. I accidentally dropped my toy knife. _Crap._

“Where did you get that?!” they swiped it up from the ground.

“It’s a toy!”

“No it’s...” 

*A plastic toy knife, a rarity nowadays.

“See.” I stuck out my tongue.

“I’m holding onto this.” they sighed, “The next time you find something like this tell me, okay?” They knelt down, “Some monsters and people might leave you alone if they think the knife is real, but not everyone will. Some might fight even harder because they’ll think you’re going to try to hurt them.”

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes and they frowned at me as they stood. I looked around again.  _  There’s two paths? Where do we go? _ They looked ahead, then to the other path.

“El, l-let’s go thiss way, I think I hear waterr the other way.”  _ Huh? _

“Why do you wannaa g-go aw-way from the s-sound of water?”

“B-because, it’ss alll I can h-hear. Theres no other s-sounds, so there can’t be monsters,r-right?”

“I dunno.”

_  
“Besides, th-this path has to go somewhere.” they frowned a little as we continued on. _

“(Y-Y/N)?” I rubbed my eye.

__

“Hmm?”

__

“I’m getting sleepy.”

__

“What!? El, try to stay awake, getting sleepy when you’re this cold can be dangerous.”

__

“I am.” I rubbed my eye, “But...”

_   
“Stay with me, El.” They grabbed my hand and ran ahead. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being gone for so long. My life got in the way of my hobbies because my senior year ended recently, and I'm taking the next few steps into adulthood, or at least I would be if I hadn't screwed up hand. Also, just so that all of you are aware, this chapter isn't finished being typed up. What I'm going to do to make sure you get the whole story within a smaller time frame than you have been, I'll type up to a certain point, stop typing, and post it or add it to the 'end' of an incomplete chapter, so small bits and pieces will be added in over time until the next chapter is started and that's how I'll be handling the story from now on. I'm so sorry that it has to be done this way, but thank you for putting up with it. Be sure to check in every week for the next section, I'll be sure to have it out there!


	8. Identify yoursmellf!

_ (Y/N) _

 

_ No way. Not good. Notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood!  _ I looked back to Elaine and saw her rubbing her eyes and stumbling along.

 

“You gotta stay awake, come on, I know you can do it!”  _ No I don’t. _

 

“I.. *huff* I’m trying.” She seemed breathless. We passed a cardboard box and kept going. “(Y/... *pants*... I need... t-to... stop!” I looked back at her and slowed to a stop.  _ Her cheeks are rosy. She’s panting. I think that’s sweat. _

 

“Okay. We can stop for a minute, but only for a minute. I can’t let you get too cold or...”

 

“Or I could... die?”  _ How does- _ “It’s okay. I know what happens when you get cold, mommy explained it to me when I didn’t want to put my coat on once around Christmas.”  _ Well... But how did she catch her breath so fast? Wasn’t she just panting? _

 

“Okay, so you know about that, but do you know how to tell it’s starting?”

 

“... No.” She frowned a bit.

 

“Well, there’s a few that I can’t really explain,”  _ Mostly because I can’t remember, _ “but a couple of the first things that happen is you shiver and you might start to feel tired. Since it’s already starting, I really,  _ really _ need to get you warmed up.”  _ Her shivering is already back. Shit. Fuck! _

 

“O-okay.” We continued forward and passed a sign.

 

“Wait stop.” I whispered putting my hand out to block her path. “It looks like another sentry station. Let’s try to sneak past it.” As soon as she stuck her foot out to step forward, a set of eyes and ears popped out from behind the counter.

 

“Stop and identify yoursmelf!” *Doggo blocks the way!

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that have made it far enough to read this, thank you. And a special thanks to DarklingImp for reading this as well. they have acted as a basic guide for me and has been teaching me tips and tricks for this work that I'm trying to slowly implement. For those that have reading this continuously and have noticed changes, I am slowly editing this work to be more understandable and more fluent, if that makes sense. First largely noticeable change will be POV markers. Every time there is a black line, POV changes, but I will be adding in name tags so that the work looks a little bit like this:
> 
> blah blah blah words n stuff.
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> (Italicized character name)
> 
> new words n stuff from different POV
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully this will make this easier to understand, hopefully. Also, that reminds me. DarklingImp also pointed out that the first person POV for all the characters made them feel like they had multiple personalities (lol I'm so sorry), that won't change and for a reason. Even though you are essentially the main character, I also want you to be able to see through the eyes of the other characters without having to write 'Asgore thought' or similar things or changing the narrative standpoint. I want this to be a unique experience, but I don't want it to be super confusing, like it currently is. I will take any crit that comes my way and I'd love to hear suggestions to help it along. That being said thank you again, DarklingImp, for all the help. Another thing before I forget, I will be limiting POV switches. I want to try to make it more chapter by chapter switches rather than every so often switches. Also, if you notice a pronoun screw up or an awkward typo, please let me know so that I can fix it. Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience. :D


End file.
